Superwhovenglock
by fandomy-guy
Summary: The ultimate crossover - Loki has escaped and plans to consort with all the villains of the different universes
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's note_**

Uhh, hi guys. First of all, I'll just say that I hope you guys like this. It's my first ever fanfiction and I don't know if I'm a good writer or not, so. Yeah.

A little about myself, I'm a 19 year old male, and I live in the US.

_Also on a little side note, this fanfiction is going to be as true to the stories and characters of Supernatural, Doctor Who, Avengers, and Sherlock as much as possible. There will be no going off character (for example, there will be no active ships such as Destiel, Johnlock, or Eleven x Clara). I will try and stay as true to how the writers made their characters as possible. Enjoy! _

_P.S - there still will be the homoerotic subtext that exists within the shows, of course. _

**_Prologue_**

It was an especially dark day for Loki, whose plans had just been foiled by the ticking time bomb known as the Avengers Initiative. The interdimensional hole that he had just tried to open; closed forever. "If only it had been a bit bigger," he thought to himself. After days of having nightmares about the moment that he had failed, he had another idea. Why not open another, bigger interdimensional hole, and consort with the villains of the many other dimensions that have existed in the universe? So he soon planned his escape, and this time, he would surely win, for his sanity could no longer take anymore nightmares.

Thor was on the planet that was utterly important, for some reason, Earth. He was still with the Avengers, who, for some reason, hadn't grown apart yet. The recent events that had just occurred had brought them unexpectedly close. They had trusted Loki with some of the best guards of Asgard. But Loki was still a God, and gods don't fall easy. So he made his escape, and made for the device that caused the interdimensional hole. And it was time for an upgrade.

_**Chapter 1: Introductions**_

The machine needed time to function at full capacity. And ironically, the more time that it needed, the more time it distorted. And the more time it distorted, the more it affected the people.

Sherlock was just beginning to adjust to life (with life being used in an ironic way). According to everybody, most importantly John Watson, he was very much dead. They had all attended his funeral and he was assumed to be very…dead. But he was watching John this entire time. John also had to adjust to life outside being a companion to the world's only consulting detective. He had to get a full time job to support the rent for 221B Baker Street, where he had decided to stay, in spite of having no roommate. He could have easily found another, but he had chosen not to, because he had not completely given up hope in Sherlock. He believed that Sherlock was still alive, in some miraculous way. And his theory was going to be proven right, very soon, for something had been bothering Sherlock for a few weeks now. And he needed John's help.

And it wasn't too long after Sherlock had realized his problem that John got a new text, from an unknown number. It read, "I'm having a problem, meet me at these coordinates at your earliest convenience. - SH." John's expression suddenly changed from emotionless to extremely surprised and joyful. He replied, "Sherlock?" But no response came. So he decided to call off work that day, and headed to those coordinates, unsure whether it was a trap, a joke, or the real thing. He finally arrived, having no idea where he was. A shadowy, tall figure came out of the shadows.

"John, I'm glad you came," he said.

"Sherlock? Is that you?" John replied.

"Yes," Sherlock replied, coming out of the shadows, and continued "You weren't followed, I assume?"

"Uhh no, I told Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade that I was at work. And the people at work think I'm at home, sick. I just hope they don't worry about me too much," John said. "What's more important is, how are you alive; and why didn't you tell me anything? ME OF ALL PEOPLE." John was furious, obviously. He hadn't seen Sherlock in a few months, and Sherlock knew that.

"You know why, John," said Sherlock after allowing John to calm a bit. "I could not risk any of Moriarty's friends endangering the lives of my 'friends.'"

"I had to _bury_ you Sherlock. A funeral and everything," John said angrily. "Do you have any idea what it's like burying a friend?"

"It was either you bury me, or I bury you, John," Sherlock stated.

A few hours had passed and John had started to calm down after realizing that Sherlock was right. John then continued, "But…," but was interrupted by Sherlock.

"There are more pressing matters at hand, John. I called you here for a reason. There's been something bothering me for the past few weeks."

John then thought about it for a second, and said, "Yeah I know Sherlock, I got the text. What was so important that you needed to tell me you were alive?"

Sherlock's face got a bit grim. He said, "Well, I have been having dreams. Very vivid dreams. And they are about people that I have never met in my life before. And you _are _aware of the fact that people or places that you see in a dream; you've seen _somewhere _before. At some point of time in your life. I am very sure that I have never seen these people ever before."

John was very surprised at this, as he knew that Sherlock would remember _every _detail of his life. John said, "Are the _names _of these people mentioned in your dream?"

Sherlock's pupils shifted to the bottom left corner of his eyes, suggesting that he was trying to recall a memory. After a few seconds, Sherlock said, "Yes, I believe their names are _Sam and Dean Winchester_. And also someone called _The Doctor_.

John quickly said, "Wait, _I'm _a Doctor. Maybe it was me —?"

Sherlock interrupted, "No. He had a bowtie. And his face looked as if he had experienced more in his life than a billion people have in theirs."

John was hesitant, but said, "Those names sound strangely familiar. Is it possible for me to having the same dreams as you?"

Sherlock thought about it for a second, and said, "Yes it is John. It could be entirely possible that you could be involved in this…whatever it is."

_Sam and Dean Winchester. _The two boys that were so utterly important, that they had mysteriously lived through what others would have called God's work (which, in a way, it was). But now, the Angels were falling, and Sam was in massive amounts of pain.

"CAS, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU," Dean kept calling out, completely oblivious to the fact that Castiel's grace was temporarily lost to Metatron. "I NEED YOU, RIGHT NOW, SAM'S IN BIG TROUBLE." But no response.

The Angels were falling, but Sam was far more important to Dean than everything that was going on around them. Dean figured his next, best move was to take Sam to a hospital, even amidst the chaos.

"MOOSE, DARLING, ARE YOU GOING TO RELEASE ME OR WHAT," Crowley yelled out as Dean was trying to carry Sam into the Impala. He was starting to return to his normal self, as the third trail was cut short. But Crowley was not of concern right now, and Dean figured that he wouldn't be able to go anywhere for a while.

The next thing Sam knew, he woke up in an utterly normal hospital. Nobody was in shock, panicking, or even looking out their windows. It's almost as if they had no idea that the Angels were falling.

"Welcome back, Sammy." Dean said.

"Dean. What the hell is going on? Why is nobody panicking?"

"Well, people just forgot that the Angels were falling from the Sky." Dean said. "The Angels are just walking among the humans now, no different from anybody else."

After a few seconds, Sam continued, "And what about Cas? What happened to him?"

"I don't know, Sammy," Dean said with a hint of sadness in his voice. "I haven't seen him since he disappeared after he zapped me to you."

Sam seemed shocked, "How long have I been out?"

Dean said, "A few days."

After a few moments, Sam continued again, "Well, Cas must've probably fallen with the other Angels, there can't be another explanation."

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Dean said. "That would explain why he didn't show up when I prayed to him to help you a fe—-"

Suddenly, Cas appeared behind Dean. He was in surprisingly perfect condition. "Hello, Dean," he said.

"Cas!" Sam yelled

"CAS, WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN," Dean yelled. "And how the hell are you still an angel?"

Cas seemed very worried. He said, "After Metatron cast out all the Angels out of heaven, he had no use for my grace any longer. He threw it down to Earth, somewhere in the vicinity of what you people call Albany, New York. The past few days, I had been trying to retrieve it."

"And it worked?" Dean exclaimed.

"Yes." Cas said. "I am now the last of my kind. "Just like The Doctor."

"Who?" Dean said, looking at Sam, who was just as confused.

"I will explain later, Dean, we have a big problem right now."

"I know, Cas," Dean said. "The Angels are falling, Sammy is in pain, and Metatron has gone dark side."

"No, that is not our problem right now." Cas said. "Heaven is weak right now, the garrison is no more. We are being pulling into an alternate universe as we speak, by a force that is not known to me."

"Oh, what the hell, MORE problems?" Dean said.

"We do not have much time, Dean," Cas said. "I need to tell you everything before we get pulled through into this alternate universe."

"Okay," Dean said. "So what is this, like that time Balthazar zapped us into that universe where we had weird ass names like Jensen and Jared?"

"I do not know what Balthazar did to you," Cas said, "but yes, this could be similar to your experiences."

"So what do we need to know then, Cas?" Sam asked

"Well," Cas said, "You are going to meet three very important people. Their names are The Doctor, Sherlock Holmes, and John Watson."

"Woah, like in the books?" Dean asked with a sarcastic look on his face

"Yes, but they will not know that such books exist," Cas exclaimed. "Our Father somehow recreated them in their own universe in a modern time, and they shall know nothing of their legends. Nor will anybody that comes from their universe."

"That's really weird," Sam said. "And who's The Doctor? You mentioned him before? Something about being the last of his kind? What did you mean?"

"The Doctor is a very old, but very wise humanoid from the distant planet of Gallifrey," Cas said.

"So he's an alien?" Dean said rather quickly

"According to your peoples' terms, yes," Cas said.

Cas told Dean and Sam all about the new universe that they might get pulled into, and how they are destined to meet the three other most important people in it.

"Do not worry Dean," Cas said, "I will find you when you meet up with the other three. Now I must prepare, goodbye."

And with that, Cas disappeared.

_The Doctor, _who had just gotten safely off Trenzalore with his impossible girl, Clara, was finally going to the places that Clara always wanted to go. But their adventure was soon going to be cut short. The Doctor and Clara were in the TARDIS when it started to spark and the screen started to flash. The Doctor pulled it closer to him and observed

"No NO NO NO," The Doctor yelled. "Not again!"

"What, what's wrong, Doctor?" Clara said

"Something is trying to pull my TARDIS into an alternate universe!" The Doctor said. "I thought I closed all the cracks!"

And then the Doctor cranked a level, and pushed a few buttons, and hit a few switches

"Doctor, what are you doing!" Clara yelled

"Trying to reverse it!" The Doctor yelled back

Suddenly there was a flash of light and both the Doctor and Clara fell to the ground

"What? Where am I?" said a figure in the heart of the light. "Oh, great, am I in the TARDIS AGAIN?" he said with a sarcastic tone. "Oh! And it's all new looking!"

The Doctor quickly took out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it towards the voice

"I'm not afraid to use this...weapon!" the Doctor said. "Who is this?"

"Oh don't break my heart Doctor," the figure stepped out of the light. "Just because it's a new regeneration."

"Ah, Captain Jack Harness," The Doctor said.

"Doctor," said Captain Jack, and saluted.

"Ah, Jack, now what brings you here?" the Doctor asked, ignoring the salute

"I don't know!" Jack exclaimed. "Alonso is going to be SO mad at me for running off again. And did you just call your new bulky little Sonic a weapon?"

"Bulky! ...Shut up!" the Doctor said. "It's green now, green is cooler."

"This regeneration's a bit childish isn't it?" Jack said in a sarcastic tone.

At this point, Clara was utterly confused. "Doctor, aren't you going to introduce me?" Clara said.

"It's better if I don't," the Doctor said.

"Hi, _Captain_ Jack Harness," said Jack, kissing Clara's hand.

"Yeah, everything's dandy over here," said the Doctor, trying to prevent the TARDIS from entering the interdimensional hole. "Just keep doing...whatever you people do!"

"Sorry!" said Jack. "What's the problem?"

"Oh, nothing." said the Doctor. "We're only about to enter a newly formed, massive crack in the universe and be transported into an alternate reality!"

"How can I -," Jack tried to say

The crack rapidly expanded at this point, the TARDIS got sucked in.

**Upcoming: **Chapter 2: The Meeting


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: The Meeting**_

The Doctor, Clara, and Captain Jack weren't the only ones to experience the white light. Simultaneously, Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, Sam and Dean Winchester, and Castiel, all experienced it. And it rendered them all unconscious for a brief period of time.

Sherlock and John both woke up, utterly confused by what had knocked them unconscious.

"Uhh, where are we Sherlock?" John said, getting up.

Sherlock looked around, "Apparently, exactly...where we were before. But..."

"But?" John asked quickly

"I remember two distinct memories, one in which there was massive star shaped alien spaceship over London, and one in which there was not," Sherlock stated.

"And was there an Apocalypse or anything like that?" John said. "With demons and monsters and vampires?"

"Apocalypse?" Sherlock said, suddenly being bombarded with another memory. "Yes!"

Meanwhile, the Doctor, Clara, and Captain Jack had already experienced their unconscious state. They had been among the first to arrive in the new universe. Suddenly, just as they were getting adjusted to the new universe, the TARDIS started making a noise.

"NO! TARDIS! Where are you going?" the Doctor yelled

"What's wrong, Doctor?" Clara said.

"The TARDIS! She's piloting...herself!" the Doctor exclaimed

After a few more seconds, the TARDIS had safely landed, and the location unknown to the Doctor. The Doctor slowly walked over to the door and opened it.

"Where are we, Doctor?" Clara said.

"I don't -" the Doctor stopped mid-sentence.

Sherlock and John were in the distance.

"Did you SEE that Sherlock?!" John said

"Yes...that's very peculiar," Sherlock said. "A Police Call box from approximately the 1960s has appeared out of nowhere. We should go over there."

And suddenly, Sherlock started walking towards it, without giving any second thoughts.

"Sherlock!" John yelled. "What are you doing!"

"Come on, John!" Sherlock said.

They soon arrived at the door, which was only slightly open. The Doctor stepped out, alone.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor!" the Doctor said.

"Yes I know who you are," Sherlock quickly said. "I've had dreams about you. Why?"

"Side effects of getting sucked into an alternate universe," the Doctor said. "Time get distorted, blah, blah. I'll explain more later. Get in my spaceship."

"In THERE?" John said. "We would never fit in there!"

"It's bigger on the inside, John," Sherlock quickly said.

"What?" John said.

"How did you know that?" the Doctor said. "How did he know that, blonde person?"

"Blonde person!?" John said. "My name is John, Doctor John Watson!"

"Very nice to meet you, Doctor Watson," the Doctor said. "Now how did he know?"

"He always just...knows," said John.

"It's quite obvious, really," said Sherlock. "Normal police boxes in the 1960s had windows within them, this machine does not. Your fingers have a slight metal residue on them, suggesting that you have been operating old machinery. You said that this was your spaceship, and that suggests that you can carry more passengers than yourself into it. The only logical assumption is that it is bigger..on the inside."


End file.
